


The Kissing Experiment

by gllh0222



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gllh0222/pseuds/gllh0222
Summary: Harry is a really bad kisser, Hermione does science, and Draco has magical lips.Inspired by the amazing drabble by @tepre over on Tumblrhttps://tepre.tumblr.com/post/182605475690/i-want-an-8th-year-fic-where-harry-is-a-really-bad?fbclid=IwAR0Cm3xseEKMICwpjS21I2hF8XTdDaxyqKObDTaeGV5eRlJSUS9tkK8f_GU





	The Kissing Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eighth Year Drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/455102) by tepre. 



> Hi guys! This is my first fic in quite a while, so please feel free to let me know what you think. I've got his mapped out for the most part and should be updating every few days. Enjoy!

On some level, Harry had known this was coming.

Since they had returned to Hogwarts things hadn’t felt right between him and Ginny. But, he thought they’d get over it… that it was just an adjustment period - between the new eighth year dorms and the constant reminders of the war, there was a lot to get used to.

He just didn’t expect it to happen so soon. It was barely the end of September, they had been back at Hogwarts for less than a month and here they were sitting in the eighth year common room breaking up. 

“Ginny,” he wondered, “why now?”

She looked at him, sadness in her eyes, “honestly Harry, it’s just not working.”

He took her words in, running his hand between his hair and turning to face the fireplace in front of them.

“What happened?” he wasn’t expecting a reply, he just felt the need to say something. It made sense, but at the same time, it hurt. They had been through so much together, how was it that calm was what broke them up? 

“A lot,” she answered, “too much. Harry, we’re so young, I want to go out, see the world, live a little, now that that’s an option.”

He couldn’t fault her, it made sense. Here they were finally free to do whatever they wanted, he didn’t want to be the one to hold her back.

“Ok,” he said, turning to cup her cheek in his hand, slowly he leaned forward, “just one last time - for closure.”

At that, she pulled away and he flinched.

“Sorry Gin,” he whispered, “I shouldn’t have.”

She reached out to grab his hand, “It’s not that Harry.”

“Then what is it?”

She hesitated, “I’m sorry Harry, you’re just - ugh how do I say this nicely - a really bad kisser.”


End file.
